Lucy's past
by Fairymatchmaker72
Summary: Lucy lived a perfect life: she was pretty, had a family, friends and practically all the boys liked her. That is until Lisanna comes back with an unwelcome guest. Her life soon becomes hell. Depressed and sad Lucy, along with her friends, leaves Fairy Tail. But in less than an hour afterwards they see a whole new aspect to themselves and their powers. Contains some yaoI (oc's)
1. Chapter 1

I sigh to myself while i hopelessly look out towards the guild's door, all i want to do in this shameful moment was hide from my problems, of course life just didn't let me get it that easy. My entire body was restrained by Mirajane's death grip keeping me on my spot, if that didn't make it worse she was closer than i would of have liked a demon to be. I quit struggling from my upcoming fate and decided to deal with it like any other day. Not like i would give her the satisfaction anyway though- i was raised much better than that.

"Lucy~" Mira sang. Her eyes had pink hearts in them, this of course freaked me out more than usual. It was Mirajane we we're talking about, weird was the least of the words anybody can use to describe her.

"No!" I say firmly. My body posture rigid and uncomfortable in the situation. "why didn't she quit?" I hopelessly cried in my head. "Leave it for the matchmaker to do her job alright."

She didn't seem to see how troubled i was, only pressuring me further. "Come on!"

"Nobody! I do not like anybody!" I screamed out exasperated, i would have swung my arms in the arm if i could. Couldn't she just quit already.

"Liar, there are too much cute boys after you for you not to like any of them." Mirajane stated. She didn't know how much i wanted to deny it, no matter how much she WAS actually right for once.

"Name me who?" I asked. Mira let me out of her killing hug, and i quickly walked to the other side of the room away from her as much as possible.

"Natsu has liked you since forever! Not to mention Grey, although please don't tell Juvia, he loves her but has a huge crush on you too-" My eyebrow rose, i could only smirk internally. I lean on the wall and cross my hands over my shest.

"Those cuties Sting and Rogue from Sabertooth think of you as the bomb while Laxus loves you almost as much as Natsu-" I interrupted her this time.

"You're saying all of this bluntly Mira, i don't think the boys would be happy~" I tease. She frowned.

"What are you going on about?" She asks me. I walked towards her, and only stopped when i was facing her face to face. There was a smug look plastered on my face, i looked at Mirajane directly in the eyes- brown meeting light blue.

"They trusted you to keep their secrets and here you are blabbering them all out to me, they won't be happy, of course you,re probably making all of this up." I said. The look on Mira's face at that moment was worth all my jewels. I would've liked to stay to laugh but deciding that i had won the conversation, i walked out of the guild kitchen, into the guild hall smugly.

To the far corner of the room, i saw two three bluenettes and a cat sitting at a table happily talking in between each other. "I wonder what's been going on with them?" I thought making my way towards their table, avoiding expertly the random barrels and objects that came flying my way. Though it was sad to admit, i had gotten used to Fairy Tail's uniqueness, sounded like i didn't have any social life except in here.

" Luce!" Yelled a pink haired idiot, running towards me at fast speed. The idiot salamander was wearing his usual outfit and scarf, that annoying smile plastered all over his face everything he saw me was there again. Turning my head away i sprinted to Grey and hid behind him.

" Please help!" I whispered in grey's ears. Grey tensed at the sudden contact. I didn't really care though and only got closer to him.

" 'What is it?" He asked. I point my finger at Natsu who was currently looking around the guild for someone (aka me)

" That little peace of flame, i told him to leave you alone." Grey growled in a possessive matter. That's when what Mirajane had told me came back to me, did Grey actually...No. He was surely worried that's all.

" To make sure he didn't annoy me?" i asked him curiously.

Grey just blushed and looked away from my face. " S-sure."

I was about to thank him until i saw Natsu spot me and start running my way again. "I have to go now Grey." I told him quickly, and bolted.

I wasn't so sure where i was running too by now; i was busy dodging more crates and body's flying around everywhere. "This sure can get annoying." I mentally sigh, not paying close attention to my surroundings i bump into somebody. More like a chest with a full sized six pack, a blush unknowingly rose to my face.

"Uh-uh." I stutter. "Damn it Lucy hold yourself together!" I chastised myself once again. I looked up at the person now holding me tightly against him. I saw a familiar blonde. I immediatly thought of Mira's confession. Why Laxus out of everyone?

"I'm sorry! I wasn't looking where i was going!" I apologize, "I should get going-" I say backing away from him and walking past him trying hopelessly to avoid further embrassement on my part. However before i could walk away, Laxus's hand darts out and grips my wrist tightly holding me back. "Please take a hint and get that i don't like you." If Mira compared him with Natsu, he had to seriously like me.

I look up at him with much effort. The first thing i noticed was his cheeks a dark red.

"I wanted to ask you something. Would you go on a-" He stopped halfway trough his sentence, hs cheeks getting darker by the moment.

"What?" I asked.

"N-nothing." He says and lets go of my arm. I immediately get away from him as fast as i can.

"Can this day get worse." I whisper to myself. Mirajane's words we're stuck in my head like bubblegum on the sidewalk. "At least Rogue and Sting aren't here." I muse.

From the corner of my eye i see Wendy, Juvia, Levy and Carla. "Finally peace and quiet!"

"Hey guys, how have you been doing!" I exclaimed, walking over towards my friends. I squeezed myself in between Wendy and Juvia, setting my cup down for a moment.

"Bad." Snorts Juvia, as if it was something obvious to know. I noticed the way her potition was different than usual; with her shoulders tensed, jaw tight, back rigid and her eyes twitching from place to place as if somebody was going to attack out of the blue. Her body was working offensive. I was going to ask her what was wrong, but Juvia just gave me a glare saying. If you want to live don't open your mouth. I changed the topic fast.

"Yeah..." The usually bright, cute Wendy was sulking glumly.

"So, i wanted to know if you wanted to take a mission with you guys!" I said.

"Are you sure miss Lucy? What about team Natsu?" Wendy asked. My bangs shadowed over my face when Wendy mentioned him, my knuckles tightened and i remembered clearly what she told me about Natsu. "Natsu has liked you since forever". I knew it was probably true, yet i couldn't accept it. I saw both Natsu and Grey as friends and not more, family and not lovers. I knew that running away from the fact that they liked me wouldn't help, but i didn't want anything to change in between us..

"-cy, Lucy!" Yelled Levy in my ear, i jumped back from surprise and head bumped her in the forehead.

" Òw!" The short bluenette grumbled on the floor. " What was that for?" I wanted to apologize until i was interrupted.

" 'That's it! Before it was Juvia, Wendy and now you Lucy! i can't take it anymore. What is wrong with both of you?" Levy points accusingly at us. I frown about to retorque viciously before Juvia cut me off. "We all know what's the problem." Her features we're deadly serious." I've been having dreams..."

"No way you too!" I said shocked, recalling my previous dreams at night, the strange ones were i would be facing a dragon in the middle of majestic forest. She didn't recall much more than that, but if Juvia was having the same dreams then..

"What did you dream about exactly?" Wendy asked, as if she read my mind and knew what i was about to ask. Her eyes held interest in them, the wind dragon slayer was obviously curious and on peak at the moment, just like me and Levy were.

"There was this White dragon..."

"H-how can this be? This is impossible!" Levy muttered in daze. By the look on her face, anybody would guess that she was as surprised as Wendy and me, and probably also has had the same dream. Levy looked around our surroundings making sure that they're wasn't anybody close enough to hear us, or even make out the thick atmosphere hanging around us, even the dragon slayers. We huddled in a small circle, whispering to each other, and looking around once or twice behind our shoulders like paranoid people.

"What if our dreams were connected!" Wendy said. Even i knew that that was the only way this could have happened. What kind of magic cold this be, what if somebody wanted us to see this for a reason? Something hit me in the face, a sudden realization dawning on me.

"Wait." I said getting everybody's attention. "Juvia said she saw a white dragon...well i saw a red dragon."

"And me an orange dragon." Levy said.

"While i saw a violet dragon." Wendy said.

"This is kinda like one of those crazy drama books i read. I admit it, my life will change from this day on, for better or worse?" I said dramatically, putting a hand over my head and leaning against Juvia who was glaring daggers at me (i didn't see it, i felt the coldness of her stare. Scary~)

"This isn't time to play Lucy."

"Oh isn't it Juvia, isn't it?" By now Juvia was silently fuming, trying not to bring to much attention to herself. Though she was literally making smoke come out from her head. Levy and Wendy just sweatdropped at the way they we're ignored during the whole exchange, standing on the side as chibi's.

My face got deadly serious. "Let's promise that we'll never talk about this like ever, capich?" The girls nod, shacking under my sudden change of mood. An evil aura surrounded me, and i shuckled quietly to myself, freaking the others out.

"I-is miss Lucy okay Levy?"

"Yep! She's lost it, went in the deep end and there's no getting her back."

"Hai." Juvia gave a sad nod in the direction of the still chuckling girl. The ones you give when you find out a relative just suicided, the it's-too-late-to-do-anything look.

"T-that doesn't help much."

"Just accept it as a fact kid, when she's like this she's diablo version 2.0" Juvia added.

"S-she's still laughing! It's creepy!"

"This is definitively not ending well."

Little do they know, somebody was listening to their whole conversation...


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is short and poorly written. Please excuse this...

Also I did not make Fairy Tail it was Hiro mashima. Though the plot is mine.

Lucy's POV

A few minutes later, me and the girls sat back down and discussed recent events that went on with our lives. Avoiding the 'subject' as much a we could. We were relaxing in peace and quietness, everyone at the guild also busy discussing things.

Our silence was soon interrupted. "Guys!" An old Fairy Tail mage burst trough the door, panting. He had a huge smile on his face, kind of like a clown's, and he jumped up and down pointing to the door.

"What is it?" Natsu asked, he got up and put a hand on the man's shoulder to calm him down.

"L-lisanna!"

Natsu frowned. "What do you mean-"

Before he could finish, almost by magic, Lisanna stood there at the guild's entrance. She was wearing the same dress she was Edolas, her white locks shining.

Some people started sobbing, thinking they were hallucinating. Team Natsu's eyes went wide, Mirajane and Elf man completely frozen in shock. In less than a second, they all jumped on Lisanna. Laughing and crying at the miracle.

I felt out of place during this whole exchange. Levy hadn't gotten up. Me, Wendy and Juvia weren't very good friends of Lisanna and didn't know the girl, so we sat with Levy akwardly.

"Why don't you go and welcome her?" I asked her. Levy nodded her head. "Something is wrong with Lisanna." She told me.

"How do you know?"

"I don't know. I just feel it." She said, staring strangely at Lisanna. Levy humphed and turned her head back at the display of feelings.

"What about Lisanna's friend?" Wendy said. Pointing in the direction of the door, we're a fancily dressed woman with red hair and brown eyes stood at the side of the door, obviously pissed, by the way she was giving a dirty look.

"She seems like trouble, as spoiled brat top." Juvia mused, looking at me by the corner of her eyes. I glared daggers at her at the comparison. Even if I had been rich, I never acted spoiled.

Wendy had a guilty look on her face. W-we shouldn't judge her at first sight!"

"Sure." Levy rolled her eyes.

I had a bad feeling in my gut, telling me something was bound to go wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

Anime doesn't belong to me, but to Hiro mashima. The oc's and plot are mine.

"This is so fucking bothersome." Elion grumbled under his breath, his face showing both anger and confusion. He had his hand to his shin, contemplating longingly on what he could have done wrong, pacing around the room in small circles over and over.

Damon got off the oak chair he was sitting on to lean on the small table of the apartment they were renting. "Just admit it, YOU ARE WRONG. I bet you're making Akio nervous now." He said. The so said boy shrunk low in the sofa, trying his best not to face Elion's rage. He was probably the reason everything went wrong from the start, he couldn't imagine what would happen if Elion got mad at him. A look of pure distress on his face, he couldn't meet Elion's eyes.

"Daiksuke," Elion softly called. "This isn't your fault, please don't think it is. It's an honest mistake." Akio's eyes widened in surprise, tears already threatening to fall. Akio was a crybaby, and he knew it.

"T-that wasn't what i was thinking at all!" The cute black haired boy denied softly. Shaking his head and quickly wiping his tears away so that Elion couldn't see it. He gave Elion his best smile, but it only came out crooked. Elion sighed.

"You are an adorable mess, ya knew that? Anyways, it's probably the fucktard's fault over there." Elion admitted. Damon just chuckled completely amused, a usual air of bubbliness emiting from him.

"Still the same old Elion heh? Hahahaha!" Damon mused, his smile widening even further (if it was possible) Elion just watched his reactions wearily, taking note of the strange behavior. His quicky eyes analyzing the other in a sur-human way.

"What are you trying to hide." Elion asked the blonde.

Akio asked curiously to his older brother. "Is brother hiding something? From us? Why?"

"Nah nah, it's nothing. Just wanted to tell you that the girls might join us again once, soon, very soon." Damon waved it off like it was nothing, which only pissed Elion off even more. Keeping his cool attitude he processed the information slowly, to digest it all in. If they were coming, they'd have to have finished the test. If so..

"A-are y-you s-sure brother? If this is true then..." Akio stopped his sen-tence midway.

Damon took hold of an ancient script, the special one. It was old and almost rotten, one could only imagine the age. It's pages had turned a dark orange, crumpled and torn off pieces almost everywhere. In the middle was the message.

"Yes, that means they'd have to pass the tests:

1\. Let cold seep inside them

2\. Let evil become one with them

3\. Let good represent them

4\. Let power create them

It's most likely the process is happening right now." Damon said. It was one of those rare times he actually took time to explain something, and in all seriousness. It worried the two other boys who looked at each other, confused.

In less than a second Damon went from gloomy to beaming. "This means i'll see Juvia-sama soon enough~!" He cried out in Victory, skipping out of the room in glee.

Akio sweatdropped. "H-hai. I hope Damon doesn't get too excited."

Elion ignored him and crossed his arms. "I'll see them soon huh? Well i guess the fucktard would be right wouldn't he? We should go meet up with them after the first test." He thought.

"Well sis i'll see ya soon."


	4. Chapter 4

BTW: In this whole Chapter Levy is under phase 1 and 2 (the two phases hit at the same time and is confused as one long phase but it's not) and is HALLUCINATING and kinda lost it...

Fairy Tail does not belong to me and to Hiro mashima, the plot and oc's are mine

Levy's POV

I watched sadly the event unfold behind me; the rumours, whispers, glances, laughs and glares. I sigh to myself and run a hand trough my hair, scratching my head in annoyance. This was exactly what i thought would happen, for sure i could predict it, but not turn the events around. Not anymore.

"I heard she beat up Elene-san on a mission."

"Yeah and made the boys think it was a monster!"

"She gets all of the boys, i don't know why?"

"Disgusting whore."

Lies. I hate them, truly i do. There are two reasons for that. 1. A lie can be so easily made, but never erasable. 2. It scars. I've read books about it, but they could never describe it perfectly, and i agree. A lie is hard to describe- the chains of events that it leads to, the mental effect it has on a person and his or her life...it caused death, yet was considered innocent. If the person wasn't strong enough, they broke-. I envied it, it was like despair, so easily spread and damages...

I watched the events unfold right in front of my eyes.

Lisanna and her friend Elena had come back from Edolas, to the whole guild's happiness- i mean of course, they had their old friend and a new member with them. The girls eventually found out about Lucy being the boy's center of attention. And, oh boy, could jealousy go so far. Rumours spread like an ilness, i wasn't so sure what they we're about anymore around the lines of; "Lucy being a whore." "An attention freak!" "Ugly!" "Fat." "Weak and tiny." "Stupid blonde."

Verbal led to violence.

They beat her up. I don't remember when was the first time, maybe 2 or 3 weeks after the rumors started. It had been bad the first time, they didn't know how to hold back. Lucy lied and said a monster had attacked her. She was always so nice.

We tried to stand up for her, honestly. But they turned on us, so many of them, turned all their backs to us. I didn't care, i didn't know all of them personally or anything. What hurts was that Lisanna would do this to me, see me in pain and turn away. Why? What did i do to deserve this? Nothing? People we're just so weird. My chest started hurting.

Lucy had been so nice to me.

She wasn't dead tho, did it sound like she was dead? Gosh i sounded like one of those people who writes speeches for funerals. No, i feel like i'm the dead one in this. Hey for dead people, do they speak of living as if they're dead too? That'd bee funny!

I know i'm hallucinating.

Is that why i see ice around me. There is a hole in my chest, right beside my heart. I see an ice-shard cutting trough me.. it's really funny cause now it' all red. Covered in it, like paint.

Maybe i should paint my bedroom red. No. I hated the smell of it.

"I think i'll just stay curled up in a corner of my room, painfully. Crying alone bearing the pain in my chest. It's so cold in the dark. Why? I'll have to let it in and see~"


	5. Chapter 5

Fairy Tail is not mine but Hiro mashima's. The oc's and plot are mine. Blah blah blah

Lucy's POV

I was glad that Levy and Juvia had been back to normal after a week of calling sick. I had first been worried about them, but realised that they we're living 'the phase' as we called it. We didn't know the word to describe it, the strange events and hallucinations. We called it a phase by instincts, i mean what else could it be? Just a phase like despression and whatnot.

I was the first one to be struck by it, under severe pressure and depression. I only remember faintly all the pain i went trough, mentally and physically, it was nightmare. Soon enough i heard that the girls thought it was the other's fault (which it probably was) and defended me. I wish they hadn't. Now they we're stuck with my luck and didn't mind it at all if it was for our friendship. What did i do to deserve such friends?

Wendy was young and too nice, so she was mentally weak. She couldn't take it. She was the next one under the phase.

Ours had ended about 1 week ago, exactly when Juvia and Levy's started.

Now they were back.

I smiled at the two blunets joining me and Wendy.

"How was it?" I asked curiously. Levy's eyes only narrowed and Juvia kept quiet. "It felt horrible."

"Yes...well i guess we shouldn't have underestimated you when you said it was extreme." Juvia sighed, rubbing her temples with her arms crossed. "Guess we were lucky to be warned at least."

"Hai." Wendy said. I was about to continue talking until a saw a familiar group of people walk trough the guild doors. With two extra girls trailing behind them.

"Yo Luce!" Natsu happily called, waving at me with his big dumb smile on his face. I said my quick goodbye's to my friends and walked over to the team. Natsu happily hugged me and i hugged him back, happily ignoring Lisanna's glare. I wouldn't let her get me down today, after all that I've been trough and felt trough the phase... i felt different, in a good way too. Powerful.

"How was your mission?" I asked the whole Team Natsu.

"Great, but you should have been with us. It isn't the same." Grey told me, which made me really happy. This time Elene was the one to glare ferociously. I skipped happily towards him and hugged him.

"You know i'm still recovering from the injuries i got just last week silly! You wouldn't want me to get hurt or would you?" I mused. Grey threw his head back and laughed, playfully leaning towards me. (almost all of the other guild, certainly the girls, glared. Telling me to remember what they did to me last time) I new i had crossed a line with this. I didn't care. They could beat me again, do anything to me... these people we're my friends and my nakama.

"What about Wendy?" Erza spoke up. I happily pointed to the blunette in the corner. "Right there. Talking with Levy and Juvia. Carla is off on a mission with team shadow gear instead of Levy."

"I'm glad they're okay!" Yelled Natsu. Wendy, Levy and Juvia heard him and quickly yelled back greetings. "Me too."

Elene interrupted our exchange. "Me and the Team were about to get another mission. Bye Luce!" She hissed at me, walking away with Team Natsu. Lisanna bumped against me and whispered in my ear away from everyone else.

"Who do you think you are? You think everybody likes you? It's the opposite. Don't think of touching another Ladies man without their permission. Natsu is mine, Grey is Elene's. Laxus is Mirajane's. Sting is Minerva's and Rogue Yukino's ect. Do you really want to mess with us?" She threatened. I shook my head, ignoring the shivers shooting trough my spine.

"Bitch." She added. I nearly felt like crying.

I quietly walked back to my friends.

"Did that Lisanna bitch mess with you?" Juvia growled slamming her hands down on the table. I quietly shook my head.

"N-no, she didn't do anything at all." I lied. I hurted doing this to my friends but i couldn't tell them or she'll get mad at me. This was what happened when i was too happy. Why could i not be happy?

"Stop lying to us Lu. This IS Lisanna we're talking about." Softly said softly resting my head on her shoulder. I stopped the tears from falling.

"I didn't want to get you in trouble again!" I cried softly, a small tear running down my rosy cheeks. Levy patted my hand in understanding.

"I can't do it!" I sobbed quietly.

"Us neither. They don't know about this, let's not let them." Juvia muttered. Wendy snapped her neck in alarm.

"You don't mean..."

"I'll talk to master." said Levy, "He'll understand."

"W-hat are we g-going to tell the o-others!

"Nothing. They'll never know. We'll leave them letters." Juvia explained, Levy nodded.

"Since when have you been thinking of this! You obviously didn't come up with this now!" Wendy exclaimed, eyes wide like saucers. Was she hearing her friends well, or was she still under the phase, this was madness ((NO this is Sparta! Lol))

"Me and Juvia have been discussing this for awhile. If you don't want to you don't have to, but know this is for the best of us. We can't stay." Levy admitted. Wendy frowned, unsure of what she would do. From the corner of her eyes she saw the mess Lucy was left as.

"W-what about Carla?"

"She'll understand." Levy said. This time her eyes were harder. That's when Wendy realized that she was serious, and that she had thought of all of this. This must've been hard on her, of course, she was raised with this family and leaving them was hard (much less only leaving letters as goodbye's). All she was worrying about was Carla, she was an egoist and she knew it. She looked at Levy in a new light of respect.

"I agree."

They didn't know if this was a good idea. All they knew was that they had retired their stay and abused their happiness. All they could look up to hopefully was being side by side until the end. This was true Nakama.

"Tomorrow."


	6. Chapter 6

Lucy's POV

I looked around at my sudden surroundings. Why was i in a forest all of a sudden, when did i get here? All those questions pilled up in my hand, my head getting clogged and foggy. That's when i realized that this scenery was familiar. My eyes snapped open in realization. The forest from my dreams, this could only mean...

I spun around, looking around wildly. Where was he? Were was the red dragon from before, he was supposed to come here by now? That would be true unless the dream had changed, but it never did. I knew that too well.

"Hello!" I yelled.

"Hi." I heard somebody say right beside me, his mouth inches away from my ear. I felt a shiver come trough me, and i did the only fucking thing i could at the moment. I Lucy kicked him old style. I literally heard the impact of my foot on his face and the slight 'crack' that came after. The boy fell hard on the ground, rolling around he held his face in his hands.

"What the hell! Aren't you supposed to be peaceful Lucianna!" He cried loudly, pointing his hand in my direction.

"That's you're fucking fault. Who goes around scaring people for Pete's sake!" I yell back angrily, my hands firmly on my hips. The angelic looking boy frowned, but smiled afterwords. He got up, holding out his hand my way. I looked at him wearily. Wasn't he just mad at me seconds ago?

I looked him up and own. I had to admit, he was cute looking for a not his age. ((Imagine the cat ears and tail gone.))

"I'm sorry. I just really missed you and got carried away." He said, rubbing the back of his neck embarrassed. I looked at him lost.

"Wha-"

"Listen, we don't have much time. Once you leave Fairy Tail, go straight to your house."

"Why?" The boy signed.

"I'll install a portal in your house to mine, you and the others will have to jump trough it to get there." He explained, like it was perfectly logical, which it wasn't for me. I had so many things to finally ask him. I went ahead and asked him the first thing that popped into mind.

"Why would I listen to a stranger like you?" I asked him. He just smiled at me, a trouble making sinister smile.

"I know you will." He said. Now I was absolutely puzzled, he didn't answer my question at all! I tightened my grip. I felt invisible, almost see trough to this boy. His presence itself scared me. This was obviously not the kind looking dragon I've seen in all of my other dreams, who was he then? Even I had to admit that I would probably do what he told me, but how did I know he had good intentions with me?

"How do you know?" I spat. The boy only smirked wider.

"Cause you're good after all, literally."


	7. Chapter 7

Lucy's POV

I got up like any other morning, with the usual nice quiet atmosphere in the air. Last night i had taken time to make sure that Natsu had no way to come inside my house, making sure to lock the window of my bedroom.

I got off my bed after i stretched myself out, making my way to my dresser lazily. I fell down on the way there landing face first- my face landed on the solid wooden floor. A flood of blood started leaking out of it, and i hurried to the bathroom to clean the mess up. Today was just not my day!

I opened the door and hurried in the washroom. I grabbed a piece of cloth and wipped the blood off my nose quickly. "Urgh, why am i unlucky today of all days." I sigh. I hoped that nobody in the guild would notice anything wrong with me. "From my hair in a mess, the dark circles under my eyes and the crooked nose." I muse, running a hand down my hair to calm me down. I take in short intakes to stop my wildly beating heart. Today was the day. I still remembered that dream, the one in which the boy appeared, i replayed it again and again in my head. Strangely this didn't feel like a dream but more like a memory, but with magic use you never knew.

I better look at myself again in the mirror before i leave to make sure i'm presentable. Though i wouldn't like to see my bloody nose twice, i had to make sure it wasn't broken too bad.

I faced the mirror one last time. What i saw shocked me. My nose, who i swore was crooked about 2 minutes ago, was perfectly healed. I touched it in amazement, it didn't even hurt!

"Wow."

My alarm clock snapped me out of my day dreaming, it ringed all around the apartment. I open my eyes wide realizing that i was late to go to the guild. I didn't take much time to think and put on a long flower printed sweater with black shorts underneath and a cute black hat i found at the bottom of my closet. Talk about a clothing change for once!

I ran to the guild.

_ Line Break brought to you by Damon! _

Ahead of me i saw 3 familiar people walking ahead, about to go to the guild.

"Guys! Guys!" I yelled, flaying my hands in the air. Levy was the first one to turn around and stopped the group, mentioning me to come. I took my chance and caught up with them.

"S *huff* sorry i was *huff* late!" I panted out, holding my hand on my knees to support myself. I let my lungs catch air again for a few seconds. My heart painfully throbbing in my rib cage. My face was probably all red. I knew that i ran a little overboard, but who could blame me! The other left me time to catch myself again.

" Well, i guess we should get going now." Wendy said.

_ Line break ended to you by Damon _

We arrived at the guild a little later than usual. The whole guild was rowdy and partying (mostly on the guys part) while most woman stayed in the corner gossiping (probably about us) and shot us deadly glares. Boy is they could kill i would be dead more than 100 times over.

I decided to make this short and took the lead, looking at the others and walking towards the bar. They seemed to understand, and walked off in the direction of Master's office.

"Hey Mirajane?" I asked nicely. "Could i go into master's office for awhile?"

"Of course Lucy! Just don't take too much time." She said in a sickeningly sweet way. Her smile never reached her eyes, who looked at me up in down in disgust.

I hurried off to the other's and made a sign for them to go in.

We knocked lightly on the master's door. "Come in!" He said. We all entered the office, while master hurried to hide all of his porny girl magazines.

We looked at him awkwardly, probably thinking the same thing. "How would he react? Would he ask why?" I nervously gulped down my spit. Wendy fumbled with her clothes, Levy's eyes looked at everywhere except Markarov, Juvia was emotionless like a stone.

"what is it that you want my child?" He said frowning. I wouldn't be surprised if he noticed our nervousness, Natsu probably would too (he is dense).

"We wanna leave Fairy Tail." Juvia spoke up. Markarov's showed surprise, then suspicious, then curiousness and last of all sadness. I felt my heart break on the inside.

"You do know that all of you have had a positive and wonderful effect on Fairy Tail ever since you came.." I stayed quiet. This decision was firm, master didn't know that, we couldn't go back. Even after my dream.

"Y-yes! We are sure!" Wendy said.

"Me too!" Levy followed.

"Juvia is in." (Please guys, i really hate making Juvia talk in the third person, so i just imagined that she let that go after stage 1)

"Don't forget me!"

"Well then, do not forget the rules and have a happy life." He said. "Hai, and here are letter, please inform the guild after a month." I said. Master nodded in understanding.

We slowly made our way out of the guild. I nearly felt like crying, imagining my life without the boy's who would always blush and pester the living out of me.

Goodbye Natsu, Gray, Laxus, Sting, Rogue and all the others.

I loved you all so much

Please understand why i left

\- Damon strikes again! -

"Where do we go now!" Levy exasperated, "We have nothing planned!"

"Actually i do.." Said Lucy . Juvia, Wendy and Levy eyed me suspiciously. Curious to see what Lucy had planned for them once they leave.

"Let's go to my house!" Lucy had a smirk on her face. Which should have ringed bell's in the girl's head. They knew she had a secret kept from them, and by the way things were going they would have their surprise soon.

"Fine then?"


	8. Chapter 8

Wendy's POV

I looked around totally confused, why were we at Lucy's house when we were supposed to leave, before the guild found us and the letters. I didn't dare ask by the way Lucy seemed to be anticipating something. Levy and Juvia stayed quiet too, looking around tense. Did they sense the strange aura of power i felt? It was something like fire, but not Natsu's, it's more diabolical than that..gosh did that make sense? All i new was that the owner of the power was close, i felt like keeping my guards up.

"Isn't he supposed to be here?" She muttered, i caught it with my Dragon Slayer hearing. Who was this 'he' supposed to be? Waiting at Lucy's apartment. Was he behind this magical energy..amazing. He'd have to be someone really powerful.

I nearly screamed when i felt someone wrapping their small arms around me, their hand firmly on my mouth, body pressed against mine. The others didn't notice until they heard the small voice of a kid. "Why hello~" I an instant they all turned around, eyes widening when they realized that i was captured.

I screamed in pain when the boy held me even tighter, tears now streaming down my cheeks. I quietly sobbed, how did this happen? Was i this weak? All i had to do was keep my guard up!

"Let go of her this instant!" Lucy ordered. Bangs covering her face, a dark shadow came over her. Her body started trembling violently, her teeth clenched together. I wanted to go over to her and help her, was she still under the phase? What was happening.

"Or what?" The boy behind me taunted, looking completely amused in this situation. I felt anger surge trough me, who did he think he was doing this to me and my friends! I had to get out of this!

I closed my eyes shut, to help me concentrate. Digging up inside me i felt the wind spin inside me, my power rise, i could use it..but no. This boy was too powerful, i felt like i had to dig up something even deeper in me, something locked away. I concentrated harder, it felt like my soul was being detached from my body, that's when i hit something...my limit. Slowly taking breaths i pushed with as much forced at the wall that was separating me from my goal. That's when it broke.

"Prayer to the Angels!" I chanted. The boy was pro pulsed into the nearest wall.

"What the hell was that!" Levy said shocked. I couldn't say anything myself, too busy gaping in complete shock.

"Hahahaha!" The small boy laughed happily. We all took a step back, had he lost it? He looked so happy and content it scared me.

"I missed you so much Wendy." He said, my light blue eyes me this. Why was it so familiar? Now that I realized it, I never got a good look at the boy before. He was about my age ((the picture and all)) and a pretty boy too. I blushed, breaking eye contact. Wendy keep your head in the situation.

"You all passed the test!" He said. We blinked in confusion.

"What test?" Juvia carefully asked. Approaching the boy in small steps. Her eyes analyzing him.

"Oh, to unleash your power and all. Had to get you riled up after the 'phase 1'. Now we can go!" He said in glee.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Levy said. "Have you lost it?!"

"You'll know once you gain you memory back. I'm glad that Wendy was the one to first unleash her power which helped you guys to do the same, cause her power's tame. I was signing my death bed getting Lucianna mad." He explained.

"Who?"

Before we knew it, we were flashed out of the room.


	9. Chapter 9

All 5 people appeared in a wide room, with creamy beige colored walls and fancy oak chairs with a small table. The looks of the room was not what preoccupied them but the reason how they had gotten there all of a sudden without any warning. A wave of sickness hit them out of the blue; Wendy and Lucy had to crouch down on the ground holding their stomach's in pain while Juvia and Levy, still standing, endured it painfully. The small boy didn't seem in the least bit worried about this though, bastard probably was immune.

"They're here~" He called loudly. Loud footsteps on stairs could then be heard, talking could be heart outside, a pathetic excuse for quiet talk...

"Hey watch out for Akio you fucking jerk!" A masculine voice yelled.

"I-it's okay r-really!" A barely catchable voice said. It was more feminine than the first one, but it was still obvious that it belonged to a male too.

"Now look! His ribs probably hurt!" The same voice accused, taking a dark turn.

"I-i'll heal!"

"Juvia-sama!" A third man gushed, Juvia winced back. How did Lyon get in here? On another note it sounded different too. 3 complete strangers outside the door were waiting for them for some reason, the girls didn't understand why.

Before they could comprehend what had happened, the doors burst open, one of the sides flying off and making a huge hole on the wall, to reveal 2 (one pale blonde and the other one sunny blonde) blondes and a smaller black haired male, somehow resembling the pale blonde male. The sunny blonde had his arms around the waist of the other one, keeping him in place while this man giggled and winked in Juvia's way (making her very very grossed out). The third quieter male stood at the side watching the whole scene unfold while sweat dropping, much like the 4 girls were now. Their captor couphed a few times to regain the attention if the 3 and mentioned to them.

"Finally you seem to noticed us. Now tell us were we are and what we are here for, or I promise you that'll cut your junk off!" Juvia threatened, a evil and dark aura started forming around her. Lucy, Levy and Wendy backed away from her as far as they could.

"P-please n-no violence Juvia-sama, my n-name is Akio." The awfully stuttery black haired boy said. Akio waved shyly at them.

"Don't tell them now, they'll remember soon enough." The sunny blonde snorted. Waving the girls off.

"Explain!" Juvia growled, even angrier than before. Her eyes turned a deep bloody red color. She snarled showing off her pearly white teeth, with two huge fangs coming out of them. Wendy nearly fainted at the sight while Levy and Lucy just stared. The 3 boys (except for sunny) jumped back in fright. The made sure to keep their distance from Juvia, though the other straw blonde seemed persistent.

"How should I start this Juvia~"

"From the start obviously!"

"Hey do not ignore me! I brought them here!

"S-stop!"

The straw blonde boy turned around first. A huge smile printed on his features. "Let me explain...

We are here to reunite again!" He said enthusiastically. The girls weren't impressed and raised their eyebrows in questioning. That hadn't answered their question at all.

"Baka I always do the explaining for a reason." A faint shut-up-Elion was heard." Okay how do I put this... the reason why we kidnapped you was because we used to know each other in our past life..."

"B-but sir! Do past life exist?" Asked Wendy. The thought just wouldn't fit in her mind. Wouldn't that mean that people could be reincarnated in a different body...

"Let me answer that, by the way call be Sage." The young boy her age said. "Usually I make sure everybody dies, but there can be exceptions for some reasons, you see you used to be an immortal before you 'died'." Explained Sage. Wendy thought of it deeply, trying to ignore all the holes in what Sage had said. He made sure everybody dies? Immortals? The boy was obviously delusional or crazy...but why did she believe him.

"What do you mean by immortal." Sage turned his mischivious eyes onto Lucy, gulping nervously.

"B-by that we mean that we all used to be goddesses/Dragons."

"Wait! That statement made worse sense than the last! We can't be both goddesses and dragons, aren't there dragon slayers and god slayers?" Levy cleverly exclaimed.

Elion didn't seem to enjoy her quick analysis and cut into the argument. "They're basically the same thing, you see we're gods with powerful elements, powerful enough that we have multiple forms, one of them being our Dragon and dragon slayer forms."

"This seems a little for fetched." Juvia hissed.

Lucy frowned, leaning against a wall and avoiding eye contact. "Juvia IS right how should we believe you?"

Damon seemed to appear out of nowhere beside Juvia. "That is why I am here! To bring back to you your memories!"

"How can you do that?" Wendy said.

"We don't have much time, so to answer your question like this..." He jumped on her. Touching her forehead slightly with his pinky finger. He started transferring energy into her brain cells, and break the barrier there to block her memories from coming back. All this happened in less than a 5 seconds. The girls couldn't understand what just happened. Wendy's eyes closed and she slumped onto the ground.

"Wha-" Juvia was cut off when he tackled her to the ground and did the same thing with her afterwards. Lucy and Levy were about to cut in before they were held back by Sage and Elion. Juvia's body slumped, as she drifted off into sleep.

The same thing happened with Lucy and Levy.

From now on we will see their past lives... (One is of their child hood and the other...)

_ Line Break Brought to you by Sage~ _

Juvia's POV

"Juvia Juvia!" A cute little straw haired boy called out.

Juvia was currently studying in her quarters, as her dad had told her to do. She tried her best to ignore the small tapping of rocks on her windows. Damon just kept yelling at her to get out. She attempted to concentrate on her studies. The tapping was driving her insane. Finally at her peak she opened up the window and yelled.

"What!"

There under was Dam ion with some Forest Nymphs. He was dressed in a formal outfit for men. The nymphs were playing a soft tune, though it was obvious that they were stressed out. On the three behind Damon was written "Please come and play!" As her smiled a goofy smile her way.

Juvia's anger vanished all at once, taking in the sight. She leaned against the window dreamily. Her hands on her cheeks. Looking around one last time in her room, she made sure nobody would see her. She jumped off the window and softly flyed down to Damon. Her feet softly touching the pale blue stone under her.

"You cheesy Baka."

Juvia now stood in the ruins of a battle field. Crouching down to hold the injured Damon against her chest. She quietly sobbed to herself. It was the first time Damon had seen her cry and it pained his heart.

"Shush don't cry Juvia-san, it'll ruin your pretty face." Damon whispered softly, followed by a cough.

"They're all dead!" She cried against him. Burying her face deeper against his now manly chest. She took in his smell, like nature itself, to calm herself down.

"Your family would be proud to have given over their powers to you." He reassured her.

"What do we do know!"

"Find the others and run the Universe like we were supposed to."

Lucy's POV

Lucianna looked around for her big brother all over the Realm. Flying from forest to forest at high speed, diving under lakes, patrolling mountains. This was the usual game of hide and seek for this little girl. She tried to avoid bumping as much dragons as she could. Like they were so big, so how did she not see them coming!

"Wait a minute!" A genius idea struck her, she hasn't gone to her brother's room yet. He told her never to go in the room, but this was hide and seek...so she could!

She flew to the castle, it didn't take long for her, measuring her super speed while flying. Sometimes you couldn't even see her passing when she flied. This was one of the cons of being royalty. You have super powers!

She stood in front of her big brother's door ready to burst in. Imagining his reaction when he found out that she had found him so fast and looking trough the entire realm too!

Giggling she opened the doors wide. To see the absolute most horrible scene ever. She ran out of the room and to her daddy, the King, who was at a meeting at the moment..

"Daddy! Elion was shoving her tongue down Akio's throat!" She yelled out loud for the whole castle to hear. Even her dad. And the council...

Lucy stood on the ground horrified at the blood covered ground. Tears running softly down her face. She cried in agony, her pain visible trough her expression.

Elion stood farther away from her. Standing over the unconscious body of Akio, covered in scars from head to toe. He stood crouched over the body. Peppering small loving kisses all over, his tears landed on Akio's face. The poor Akio who hadn't wanted any of this and now was here... he didn't deserve this.

Lucy finally stood up and reached for her beloved Brother. "We'll get trough this. Levy sent out a signal, let's meet up with the rest of the survivors."

Levy's POV

Reiki sighed exasperatedly to himself, rubbing his temples and slamming his head on the table a few times. He growled.

"What do you want Levy?" He asked the small girl beside him. The trouble making Levy was smirking evilly, which only meant one thing, she had a prank in store for him.

"Come on! Don't talk to the awesome me like that! You hurt my feelings!" She pretended to cry, putting her hand on her forehead like the stereotypical damsel in distress. Reiki couldn't help but giggle a little at her profanities.

"Anyways did you hear!" Levy came and whispered in his ear. Reiki looked over at her intrigued.

"What?"

"Lucianna saw Elion and Akio kissing...on the bed, with Akio on the bottom!" She giggled. Reiki blushed deep red. His mind imagining what it would have looked like.

"Stop being so dirty!" Levy came out in an all out laugh, pointing at him accusingly.

"You're as dirty as me! You were imagining it!"

They both rolled over on the ground laughing.

"Guess the war is done heh?" Levy quietly muttered. She stood beside Reiki on a small hill, having a perfect view of the battle field and how far it went on.

"Do you think the others are okay?" Reiki asked her. Levy didn't turn around to look at him. She had a wise and knowing smile on her lips. Her soft features getting lighter than usual. She closed her eyes and tried to think.

"They need their time. I'll send off a signal later on..."

"Will everything be okay?"

"I don't know.."

Wendy's POV

"Look at These children!" I heard a silky smooth's woman's voice above me. I woke up dizzy and disoriented. Where was I? Wait...who am I? What was I doing here? What was my name?

I opened my eyes to see 7 pretty individuals above me, their eyes staring at me. They quickly analyzed me all over, I felt naked under their stares.

"Who are you?" I asked. Did i know these people? "Who am i?"

"We are gods and goddesses little girl, and as for you, you are the new goddess of the heavens." The brown haired male (Reiki) answered.

"Why am I here?" I say, looking around at the blood covered ground, full of unknown corpses. It went on and on for miles, creatures of all kind found dead. Did these people do this?

"This is were you were born, Heaven." The blonde female explained. "Now what is your name?" She asked me.

I thought of it, what was my name? I heard a small voice in the back of my mind whisper over and over. "Wendy! Wendy! Wendy! Wendy!"

"Wendy." I finally said. They all smiled looking over at one and another. The brown haired male only frowned deeper.

"Now Wendy...you're not the only one born..." He started. I looked over at him confused, there was somebody else born too?

"You see a lot of gods died today on the battle field, we expected more...new gods to be created." He admitted.

"How much are there left?" I asked. I didn't know how I grasped the content so easily, I just felt like it was wired in me, to know all of this basic knowledge.

"You see were the only 9 left." The dark blue haired woman said. I frowned. "But there are only 8 of us?!"

That's when a small boy about my age stepped up, he looked a little like trouble, but other than that he looked as lost as me.

"Wendy goddess of Heaven meet Sage god of hell."


	10. Chapter 10

Welcome back~" Damon sang shortly after the girls had gotten their memory back. A strange feeling overwhelmed them once they remembered the past they had had with these people, not any past...no more than 5000 years. Tears came to their eyes when they saw them. Juvia was the first one to break down.

"Damonnnnnnn!" She cried, jumping on the boy. Damon took a few steps back with the sudden weight. Completely surprised at Juvia's change of personality. Juvia wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tighter, this time Damon hugged back with the same feeling, a small smile on his face.

Levy walked up to Akio and Elion. "Where is Reiki?" She asked.

"At the library down the hall and take two turns to your left , go ahead and surprise him." Elion said giving her an encouraging (which is rare) look. Akio nodded beside him, snuggling closer to his 'friend'. Levy almost immediately bolted out of the room with a "The awesome meee issss baack BABY!" The others just laughed knowing their old Levy was back.

Wendy walked up to Sage and gave him a shy wave, the boy blushed and waved back at her. Lucy and Juvia almost wanted to die by the cuteness of it all. With Juvia whispering a small "Kawaii.." However Wendy and Sage didn't notice as they walked out of the room hand in hand.

Lucy softly smiled. Her friends were back, she didn't know how she could ever be happier. Sighing she realized that maybe she did have somewhere to belong all along; when her mom died, her dad ignored her, when she left Fairy Tail.

"This is the best!"

"Lucy! This Castle not only has a whole arcade room, but 10 huuuuuuge swimming pools!" Levy squealed.

"It even has a forest inside!" Wendy added, nodding in excitement.

"This place is big." Juvia admired while sparkling over dramatically.

Lucy just sweat dropped at all of their behaviors. "O-oi, how big is this place?" She asked her big brother Elion who was comfortably sitting with Akio on his lap. Elion just smirked at the question and pointed over at Akio, who flushed at the attention he was getting (he blushes whenever too many people noticed him)

"I am the God/Dragon of the void and space so this place goes on for about...forever." He said casually. The girls had to take a double take, if they had had water they would've spit it out. They just contented with looking at Akio like he had lost it.

"H-how are we supposed to travel around then!?" Lucy/Lucianna exclaimed.

"You fly duh," she heard Damon say. "Gods can fly faster than Light, so it's easy to go somewhere if you imagine yourself there." The girls nodded at the information, it was logical after all (only after they got they're memories back).

"We have to imagine a room to fly to it right? But we don't know which rooms there are in here." Wendy pointed out.

"This place goes on forever, there are ALL of the rooms you could probably imagine and if not a new room will create itself." Sage explained.

"A room can vary from size, some not being bigger than this room itself, while some can reach the size of Fiore or even Earthland itself." Reiki added, sounding like one of those old librarians telling a speech. Levy rolled her eyes, of course they'd live in riches.

"The goods of being the only 9 gods left!" Sage laughed.

"Oh I totally forgot, you have to reestablish your rein as goddesses!" Reiki slapped his hand on his forehead for his idiocy, who could he forget the most important part!

"Um.. how do we do that?! Something cool like kill ourselves!" Yelled Levy. Reiki slammed his hand on the table when he heard her. "She really hasn't changed, I liked her better when she didn't have her memories..." He muttered.

"You just have to yell out your Element.." Akio said, not any louder than a whisper.

"That's booring! But I guess I could.." Levy pouted disencouraged.

"You'll remember it naturally so go on!"

"Leviela Elizabeth Mcgarden, goddess of: Tradition, Celebration, Culture, Beliefs, Emotions, fun and Messenger of the gods." Levy yelled by instinct, the title coming into mind. Levy started glowing a blinding light coming off of her. Now she stood were she was at with a flaming red kimono, long brown hair that softly reached her back, calm brown eyes and cherry pink lips. Reiki blushed a lot just looking at her, Damon gave him a nudge.

"Not bad! I look bomb, I'm totally taller now!"

Next was Juvia's turn. "Juvia Fiona Lockster, goddess of water, ice and life!" She chanted. Another blinding light. Now stood a beautiful Juvia with long unkept messy blue hair (with all the shades of blue inside like dye) and the same multi-blue colored eyes. Damon giggled and gushed over how good she looked.

"I appreciate it..."

Lucy stepped up confidently next. "Lucianna Juniper Yang, goddess of everything good!" Another clearer light, and now Lucy had soft curly sunny blonde locks that reached her back, pure green eyes and light pink lips. Levy wolf whistled, which made Lucy blush. Lucy pushed Wendy ahead, the little girl getting the message.

"Wendy Annabeth Marvell goddess of the Heavens!" Now stood instead of the old Wendy a girl the same age, except with light blonde hair and pink eyes. Lucy mentally squealed at how kawaii Wendy was, noticing Sage looking at her with hearts in his eyes. "Young love !"

"Now that you have completed your transformation we have to do one more thing..." Damon trailed off seriously.

"What is it?" Asked Wendy.

"Train." He said. The girls looked at him astonished. Why did they have to train, they already had when they were younger! And now that they have they're memories back they already knew how to use their powers. They literally fought in a huge war and survived!

"Come on man! Can't the most powerful gods and goddesses have a break!" Levy whined.

"Just kidding!" Damon laughed. Juvia hit him in the head for his idiocy, which made him roll on the ground I pain.

"Guess we'll just enjoy ourselves."

"For now!"


	11. Chapter 11

BTW: they came to the castle with nothing. But everything was provided for them, clothes too...

Lucy got up, refreshed and feeling well, her neck felt great with all those cumfy pillows she had on her double king sized bed (twice as big as a king sized bed) and the texture..she could go on about that later on. Right now she had to dress herself up and go downstairs to eat with the rest.

She rolled over many times to get off her bed, which was the only pain of having a bed this large. She slipped on fluffy pink bunny slippers and walked down to her walk in closet. Once inside she looked around at the rows and rows of clothe.

"Shit! Too many clothe to chose from." She grumbled sleepily. She picked out the most ordinary thing she could; shorts with a over sized T-shirt on top, matched with a 'I Hell' cap. She laughed quietly at the irony, Sage must've designed them.

She looked at herself one last time in the mirror before going down stairs to breakfast...

Lucy's POV

"Hey guys..." I greeted my friends. Everybody already seemed to have woken up before me, as they were all halfway finished with their eggs and beacon. The all sat by couple which was totally cute cause I shipped all of them so hard

Sage was whispering something into Wendy's ear while she giggled, holding her hand on her mouth to keep the sound from getting trough.

Damon slept leaning over Juvia's shoulder, snoring like an overgrown baby. Juvia on her part completely ignored him and ate her dinner like a queen.

Akio was still sitting on Elion's lap. While Elion whispered something in his ear while rubbing the smaller male's thighs...

"PDA!" I yell out, making sure to cover my eyes from the scene."My virgin eyes do not want to imagine what you have been doing last night!" I pretend barf, much to Elion's amusement, he just roller his eyes at my childish behaviror. Akio though got the message, getting off my brother's lap and sat in the chair beside Elion, completely ashamed with himself for letting Elion do that to him in public.

"They weren't doing anything relax." Sage said laughing. Grabbed his stomach hard and began laughing (the kids thought I meant that they were kissing and making out..)

"How do you know that?" Wendy asked unimpressed, her eyes suspicious, Sage was known for going around the Castle all the time playing pranks. Sage just gulped trying to avoid the girls stare, I oooh-ed him knowing his was in trouble.

"I wasn't watching them I swear!" He denied. Everybody (even Damon had woken up) looked over at Sage suspiciously. He had the tone that said i-did-exactly-what-i-randomly-told-you-i-didn't-do that your parents all know.

"Uuh..." He caught himself. "They would have been so loud if they did! That's how I know they didn't!"

"What if Akio's mouth was 'occupied'" Elion remarked smugly.

"OH MY GOSH YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT! PDA PDA!" I scream, running around like my ass was on fire hands blocking my ear. I kept repeating to myself again and again. "Innocent Akio is a virgin, Akio is a virgin, my brother did not already steal Akio's virginity." I though paranoid.

"Calm down, we didn't do it yesterday night.." I heard Akio say. I stop running around like a fool and sighed, relief flooded trough me. God I did not want to know who was up doing what while I was sleeping, I'd be weird.

"We did it this morning!" Elion said happily.

"Man was that uneccesary!" Levy mused, Reiki whole face was deep red during this whole conversation. Akio had passed out when Elion had said that. On the other hand Juvia smirked at the mention of the dirty deed with Damon having a nosebleed. Wendy and Sage looked both so confused...

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

After the little accident i sat down to enjoy our afternoon together. Juvia and Damon went to the library to read some books with Reiki. And I didn't even want to know what Akio and Elion were doing...not anymore. Sage and Wendy were playing outside.

"Hey Levy what's that thing?" I point to the strange rectangular thing she had on her thigh and seemed to be typing on. Levy looked down at it realizing I was asking about it.

"This? It's a computer, it got it from Edolas now called 'Earth'" Levy told me. I gaped at it in awe, it didn't seemed to have a lacrima in stored inside, yet worked perfectly.

"How did you do to Edolas?"

"Oh easy, I went to the portal room. It's awesome you have to try it!" Levy exclaimed. Showing the front of the screen which I read something called 'fanfiction'.

"What's fanfiction?"

"Three words 1) fiction 2) By a fan." Levy explained. I nodded. "What's the third one?"

"Loads of Smut!" I sweat dropped. Of course Levy would be dirty, it's just Levy's way of being herself. "I regret asking now!" I say. "Why does everybody here have to be so perverted!"

"Yeah talking about Earth, we have to go there soon. The malls are so big, and the clothe cute!" Levy squealed in anticipation. "We have to bring the girls!" I simply rolled my eyes at Levy's sudden change in personality.

She continued ranting off about all of the different cultures and traditions and how she would love to visit again. I ignored her throughout most of this, bored of it from the start.

"Hey, if the computer doesn't use a lacrima then what dies it use to work and function?" I ask curiously trying to change subject, and bring it back to the earlier topic.

"Oh with Electricity and WIFI." I registered this. "And how did you find Electricity and WiFi here?" I ask.

"Let's just say it involves a cloudy Juvia (cause Juvia is also the goddess of weather), loads of lighting for the electricity. Oh and there is a WiFi room somewhere in this castle, though there's low connection here. Curse this Castle for being too big!"

I didn't understand a thing of what she said, but I pretended to and nodded along. Wow could Levy get caught up with a subject fast...


	12. Chapter 12

Name: Damon Evander Fletcher

Traits: He is almost always happy even in the darkest times, obsessed with kitties, very handsome but acts oblivious, head over heels for Juvia (More in love with her than Juvia was for Grey), can say weird things which make him seem like a freak and stalker, adores his younger brother.

Powers: Celestial dragon/god

Name: Elion Callion Yang

Traits: He has a very laid back cool kind of attitude, not very optimistic, barely cares for anyboy's feelings other than his own (there is only two exceptions), doesn't like to show his feelings and plays things smoothly, a very big flirt, takes advantage of his devilishly handsome face, incredibly intelligent and hard to outmaneuver.

Powers: God and dragon of sun/light

Name: Akio Daisuke Ubel

Traits: Akio is a very shy and cute boy, very anti-social, easily influenced, always underestimates himself over and over, very dependent of Elion (and he's not afraid to say it), he is a sweetie, He is very cute for a guy and hates being mistaken as a girl.

Powers: Dragon/God of space and void.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok, guys. To be honest with you .. i don't really like this story.**

 **First of all, i've made a lot of mistakes and it's only after that i've gotten this far that i finally notice. I have like too many characters and it's hard to make dialogues. Second of all, i don't have a plot to this, sure there is a little plot, but in major this story is like any other Lucy leaves you can find and this was NOT the reason i wrote this. I've just lost overall interest in this project.**

 **BUT i'm not going to put it up for adoption!**

 **THE REASON I MADE THIS NOTE was to inform you guys that i'm making a better version of this story, like, right now. Though don't be mad at me if i don't have all of the same characters or i erased some and changed the plot.**

 **Yeah .. that's all i have to say.**

 **Thx for those who liked this story!**


End file.
